birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Furrow Reviews
Series Season 1-ToonCrap Ep.1-Equestria Girls Ep.2-Little & Big Monsters Ep.3-Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show Ep.4-Mortal Kombat:The Journey Begins Ep.5-The Simpsons:Bart to the Future Ep.6-Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers Ep.7-Top 10 Best Cartoons Ep.8-Allen Gregory Ep.9-Cindrella 2 Ep.10-Captain Planet:Population Bomb Ep.11-Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Ep.12-Rubix The Amazing Cube Ep.13-Doozy Bots Ep.14-Doug's First Movie Ep.15-Top 10 Best Cartoon Network Shows Ep.16-The Care Bears and the Land Without Feelings Ep.17-Top 10 Best India Cartoons Ep.18-The Lorax Ep.19-Top 10 Best Cartoon Characters Ep.20-The Simpsons Pilot:Original Version Ep.21-All-Star Rock & Wreslting Saturday Spectacular Ep.22-The Rosey & Buddy Show Ep.23-Top 10 Over rated cartoon shows Ep.24-Captain Planet:The NES Game Ep.25-South Park:Pip Ep.26-Little Princess School Ep.27-Eight Crazy Nights Ep.28-Top 10 Best Cartoon Channels Ep.29-Bebe's Kids the Movie Ep.30-Top 10 Worst Cartoon Network Shows Ep.31-Bebe's Kids The Game Ep.32-The Simpsons:Boys of Bummer Ep.33-Madballs Gross Jokes Ep.34-Inspector Gadget 2 Ep.35-Top 10 Cartoon Writers Ep.36-Captain Planet:A Formula for Hate Ep.37-Family Guy:Stewie is Enciente Ep.38-Legend of Oz:Dororthy Returns Ep.39-Top 10 Funniest Cartoons Ep.40-Ren and Stimpy:Adult Party Cartoon:Stimpy Pregant Ep.41-Top 10 Nickleon Cartoons Ep.42-Captain N:The Game Master How Bayou Ep.43-MLP FiM Boast Busters Ep.44-Spongebob The Splinter Ep.45-Top 10 Least Funny Cartoon Shows Ep.46-TMNT:Mr Ogg goes to town Ep.47-The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3:Kootie Pie Rocks Ep.48-The Power Team Ep.49-Pro Stars Ep.50-Top 10 Cartoons that never should have been cancelled Ep.51-TTG:Let's Get Serious Ep.52-Equestria Girls:One Shot Holiday Ep.53-Wings Ep.54-Pinky,Elmyra & Brain Ep.55-South Park A Million Little Fibers Ep.56-MLP NewBorn Cuties:Over two Rainbows Ep.57-Frosty Returns Ep.58-Bubsy Ep.59-Spongebob:A Pal for Gary Ep.60-Top 10 Worst Moves of Cartoon Network Season 2 Ep.1- Ep.2- Ep.3- Ep.4- Ep.5- Ep.6- Ep.7- Ep.8- Ep.9-Top 10 Barbarity Animation Secret of Quan Chi [Mortal Kombat:Defender of the Realm] Bad Tina [Bob's Burger] Defeated Graffiti[Hammerman] Anchorfran[American Dad] Sir Billi[2012 Movie from Scotland] Oops, I Did It Agian[PowerPuff Girls] Hide and Go Freak[Bunsen Is a Beast] Dream Machine[Superjail] All Dogs go to Heaven 2[1996 MGM Movie] Swimming[Peppa Pig] Smile for the Ed[Ed Edd and Eddy] Cindy Super Friend[The Brady Kids] The Flushinator[The Day My Butt Went Pyscho!] What Could Possibly Go Wrong[Bubsy] I'm with Stupid[Spongebob Squarepants] Pins, Spin and Fins! [The Cleveland Show] Soap Opera [Pucca] Jeffy's Bad Word [SML] So Funny I Forgot to Laugh[Arthur] Unfriended[2014/2015 Movie] Re Animated[2006 Movie] The Indigestible Wad[The Ripping Friends] Battletoads[Dropped Pilot] The Fight For the Fox Box Sources From ToonCrap Attractive Animation Brother Bear[2003] The Last Stand[Legend of Korra] Epic[2012] Mr.Grumpy Pants[Super Jail!] June:Life is Better When You Share the Ride High Voltage Ninja[Pucca] Roots[American Dad] Purple Rain-Union[Bob's Burger] Smoking and the Bandit[King of the Hill] Trilogy of Error[The Simpsons] Let's go to the Hop[Family Guy] Leela's Homeworld[Futurama] Day of The Fish[Earthworm Jim] Road to Rhode Island[Family Guy] June[Short Film] The One that Got Away[American Dad] Mona Leaves-a [The Simpsons] Banned from the Stand[Chowder] Mulan[1998 Disney Movie] Best Burger[Bob's Burger] Who Done Did It?[The Cleveland Show] Zoo Mates[1998 Dropped Pilot] Father Time![The Fairly Oddparents] Customer Service[The Loony Tunes Show] Tails New Home[The Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog] Musta been a Beautiful Baby[The Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog] Washing the Dog [Beavis and the Butt-Head] Breast Cancer Show Ever[South Park] Ghost[Mystery Skulls] Cartman Sucks[South Park] BlackFord Manor[2014 Dropped Pilot] Do You Princess Toadstool Take This, Koopa? [The Super Mario Super Show] Meanie Genie[Pac man and the Ghostly Adventures] Plummer's Academy[The Super Mario Super Show] Prickles the Cactus[Dropped Pilot] Coal Black and De Sebben DwarfsTunes/Merrie Melodies Castle Bodhran or Bust[Chaotic] Clum Babies[Drawn Together] N.R.A.y Ray[Drawn Together] Role with It[Duckman] Requiem for a Reality Show[Drawn Together] Alma The Moutains and Beyond[The World of David the Gnome] A Kitty Bobo Show[Dropped Pilot] Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers [Looney Tunes] The Family that Dwelt Apart Puff in the Land of the Living Lies[Puff the Magic Dragon] The Perfect Show/Napoleon[Mr.Peaboy and Sherman Show] Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Curse of the Necklace! [Martin Mystery] The Tell Tale Heart Fearless[Wizard of Oz Cartoon] Garfield Halloween Adventure The Butter Battle Book The Black Friday Trilogy [South Park] Master Monk Guan [Xiaolin Showdown] The Crack Master [Sesame Street] Woodland Critter Christmas [South Park] Christmas Comes but Once a Year Britney's New Look [South Park] The Big Snooze[Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies] Ideas https://regulas314.deviantart.com/gallery/56061181/1001-Video-Games https://mrenter.deviantart.com/gallery/48884137/1001-Video-Games-You-Must-Play https://regulas314.deviantart.com/gallery/56061177/1001-Animations https://mrenter.deviantart.com/gallery/46526615/1001-Animations-You-Must-See-Before-You-Die https://disneycow82.deviantart.com/favourites/64403043/Admirable-Animation https://dark-kunoichi92.deviantart.com/favourites/72215764/Reviews-and-Rants https://crazyman9219.deviantart.com/favourites/59618345/Reviews-Opinion-Pieces https://devonas.deviantart.com/favourites/61102251/Animated-Atrocities Insirped https://kyrtuck.deviantart.com/favourites/55111628/Interesting https://mrenter.deviantart.com/art/1001-Animations-Template-441164977 https://www.wattpad.com/ https://cartoon-reviewers.deviantart.com/[[Category:Playlists]]